Fire and Ice
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Hello, my name's Fawn. I used to be a normal girl, that was until Mary decided to mess with my brain. Now I have to defeat her before I lose myself completely. And falling in love is just making it all worse. Garry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I've taken down a lot of stories in the two months I've been on here. I've posted stories, and then when I look at them, I hate then, but I promise it will stop soon. So, here is my new Ib story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter One: The Gallery_

_To start this story, there's one thing you must know. All of these events, no matter how horrible, or weird they sound, have actually happened. And if this is actually posted, then wow. Somehow, one of us must have made it out. Just please, read._

I closed the window on my computer. I had finished watching Pewdiepie play Ib, and I was tired. It was ten at night, and time to go to bed. I shut the computer down, and made my way to my room. I put on some PJ's and got into bed. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take over.

_"Fawn, my little flame." A voice said to me. A small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. It was Mary from Ib. But, she's not real, right? "Aw, you don't think I'm real, do you? Well, you're horribly wrong. You're my key to being real. To being alive. So, come on, come to me. Just remember, I'm everywhere Fawn. Everywhere." And with that, she was gone._

When my eyes opened, I wasn't in my room, I was in some art gallery, on a bench. I looked at my clothes. I was in a miniskirt and a short sleeve. _'Stupid miniskirts.'_ I thought as I looked around. For some reason, these paintings looked familiar.

"Guertena." I read the artist's name. _'That name... I've heard that...'_ I thought for a minute. _'That's the guy from Ib, right? Does that mean I'm... in the game?'_

Most people would be freaking out right now. Not me. I would do anything to get out of my life. I won't tell you why yet. That's something that'll be explained later.

Anyways, upon finding out this information, the lights went out. When they came on, everyone was gone. I looked around the gallery some, when I found a small girl. She looked nine years old, about half my age.

"Are you lost?" I asked the girl.

"Have you seen anyone else in the gallery?" She asked me. Her hair was dark brown and came to her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of rubies. "I can't find my parents." _'She's surprisingly calm.'_

"I'll help you look for your parents." I offered.

"Alright. I'm Ib." She said as she held out a hand.

"Fawn." I told her as I shook it.

We looked around the whole gallery. That's when we came to a giant painting. It was called 'Fabricated World.' "There's paint dripping out of it." Ib said.

"Weird, isn't it?" I said. The paint changed until it formed words. "'Come downstairs girls. I'll show you somewhere secret.'" I read.

"Should we go?" Ib asked me.

"We might not have a choice." I told her. We went downstairs and looked around some more. We came onto a painting named 'Abyss of the Deep.'

"It looks like water." Ib said.

I reached over and touched it. "It is water." I breathed. I tied my blonde hair up. "Should we jump?"

"I don't know." Ib said. I took her hand.

"We'll go together, alright?" She nodded and stood next to me. "3-2-1." I counted down before the two of us jumped into the water.

Instead of hitting the floor hard, we were dropped lightly. The two of us stood up and took a look around. The walls and floor were blue.

"Left or right?" I asked Ib.

"Right." Ib said.

We were led down a long hall. 'Come' was written across the walls. At the end of the hall was a vase with two roses in it. One was deep red, and the other was a fiery orange. I hesitated a little, but took the orange one in my hand. It was almost too beautiful to be real.

Ib took the red one. "Yours matches your eyes." She told me.

"So does yours." I said with a smile. I pushed the stand out of the way of the door and walked in.

Ib took the key that was on the ground. I looked at the painting and read what was underneath it. _'When the rose dies, you die too. This is sick and twisted.'_ I thought. "Let's get going Ib."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at this peoples, typing without looking. Awesome, right? Well, no. I might've made some mistakes, so, yeah. Anyways, this chapter actually has Garry in it. And it's somewhat longer. So, please read on.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter Two: Garry_

_'You can't stop running!' _I told myself. My legs were burning, but I couldn't let that painting thing get me! _'C'mon Garry, you can do this!'_ All of a sudden, I tripped and my rose fell out of my hand. Before I could grab it, the painting monster took it and ran off. I stood up to go and run after it. Before I went anywhere, pain went coursing through my body. _'I can't die now!'_ I said. The pain was constant. Soon all I could do was breathe, and even that was hard. After awhile, I just closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

_'What happened to all the pain?'_ I asked. It had gone away as if it had never been there. I opened my eyes, to see orange ones looking at me. I looked at the person in front of me. She had strawberry blonde hair, and bright orange eyes. _'Orange eyes. That's kind of strange. But she's actually kind of... cute.'_s

"Ib, he's not dead!" The girl said. Next to her was a small girl with brown hair and red eyes.

"That's good." The girl she called Ib replied.

"Um, hi?" I formed it as I question.

"Oh, hi." The orange eyed one said as she helped me and Ib up. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Fawn." She smiled at me.

"And I'm Ib." The other one said.

"Well, I'm Garry." I told them with a smile. "Are you two people from the gallery?"

"Yes." Ib answered. Fawn hesitated.

"Yep." She ended up saying. _'What's up with her?'_ I asked myself. "I'm guessing you are too."

"That would be a good guess." I answered. "You're looking for a way out if I'm correct."

"Which you are." Fawn said.

"Would you like to join us?" Ib asked me.

"Sure." I said. "You need someone to protect you, don't you?" Fawn shook her head, while Ib smiled. We walked forward, when a painting spit at us. "AH!" I screamed as I fell backwards.

"I feel so much safer." Fawn said in a sarcastic tone.

"It startled me, that's all." I said. Fawn shook her head, but smiled and helped me up. "Let's just watch out for bizarre things like that."

"Whatever you say Knight." Fawn said. She stuck her hands in her pockets and started walking. Ib followed her, but I hesitated. "Are you coming or not Knight?"

"My name's Garry." I said as I caught up to them.

"Knight sounds better." Fawn said. "After all, you are going to protect us, aren't you?" I didn't answer. "Oh well, let's just get going."

* * *

"Hm." I said as we entered the next room. It was covered in picture of ladies and had statues everywhere. It was also a giant puzzle. _You can do this girl.' _I thought to myself. _'You've seen Pewdie do this, and you've done it many times yourself.'_

"How about we check all the doors?" Garry suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ib said.

"Alright." I answered. All of them were locked. "This is great, isn't it?" I muttered. "A couple of the doors had passwords, right?"

"Yeah." Garry answered.

"Well, let's find out what they are." I suggested the three of us walked over to the two doors with passwords.

"'How many paintings of ladies are in here?'" Garry read the first one.

"I'll count." I volunteered.

"Be careful." Garry told me. "Me and Ib will try and find the other one." I nodded, and we went in opposite directions. _'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...'_ I counted them all in my head. Once I got to fourteen, a couple of paintings jumped out of the wall. I ran in the other direction. Once I got to the door, I entered the number '14' and opened the door.

"Did you get the number?" Ib asked.

"Yep. Did you?"

"We're about to put it in." Garry answered before putting his number in the other door.

"Let's go in that one first." I pointed to his. He nodded and we walked in. All that was there was a mirror. We looked at it, and saw that Ib was the shortest, Garry was the tallest, and I was somewhere in between.

I got a good look at myself. My figure had changed a little, my hair was longer, but everything else was the same. _'Thank God. My eyes are still that beautiful orange.'_ I though. We turned around and there was a mannequin head blocking the exit. We just turned back to mirror. As soon as we looked, it was on Garry's shoulder. He freaked out, Ib closed her eyes, and I picked the head up.

"This thing needs a life." I said as I put it on the ground. Garry went to kick it, but Ib stopped him.

"Don't kick it Garry." Ib told him. He just took a breath in, and nodded. _'Wow, he's like the exact opposite of me. I would kick that thing no matter what anyone said.'_ I thought to myself.

"Let's look around some more." I suggested. The two decided to start following me. I looked around, and found what I was looking for. A key.

"That green painting won't let us touch it." Ib said.

"I know how to get it." I said. "HEY! GREEN THING!" I turned to the others. "Go back in one of those rooms." I told them.

The green thing growled and jumped at me. I just dodged and ran around it. I picked up the key and ran. That thing didn't give up, but once I got to a certain point, it gave up. I went to where Garry and Ib had been watching from and held out the key.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Why do you keep doing all this life threatening things?" Garry asked me.

"Not sure." I answered. "I just say we get going."

We walked around until we found the door. I stuck the key in and opened the door. Inside wasn't really that memorable. There were a couple of bookcases, a couch, then a big painting. It showed a couple, and they looked somewhat like Ib.

_'Now, I remember this.'_ I thought to myself. And that's when Ib saw it.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Make suggestions, tell me the best parts, or the worst. Go ahead and flame me if you want.**

**Sorry about that Thanks for reading. Hope you look forward to the next chapter, and BYHE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I post these fast, don't I? Well, It might get slower 'cause I have my other stories to work on, but enjoy it while you can. So, please read on because I can't think of anything else to say.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter Three:_

_More Paintings_

Ib's face grew white and her red eyes wide as she saw the picture. "Ib, what's wrong?" Garry asked with eyes full of concern.

"Those people." She said as she started at Garry. "Those are my parents."

"Y-your parents?" Garry stuttered out.

"Now that you say that, I can see the resemblance." I said. "But I'm sure your parents are fine Ib." I reassured her. "C'mon, let's get going." I went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. _'Shit. Why does it take so long for me to remember these things?!'_

"What's wrong?" Ib asked.

"Eh, heh, the door won't open." I said nervously. Then, from the wall came a painting of a green lady. _'My life fails.'_

* * *

I grabbed Ib and put her on my shoulders. "I'll ward them off!" Fawn yelled as she ran over to the painting.

"FAWN!" I yelled. She just gave me a small smile before kicking the painting.

"Just go Knight!" She told me. I nodded and left through the whole the painting had made.

"Where's Fawn?" Ib asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I'm sure she's fine though. We'll just wait for her."

"Garry, that's not a good idea." Ib told me as she looked around the room. There were tons of statues and paintings running around. "It's not safe here."

"We can't leave her!" I said back.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Fawn asked as she literally appeared beside us. "We need to get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a door over there. We can try there." She said with a shrug. "C'mon Knight, Ib's with me right?" Ib nodded happily.

"Fine." I said. We raced over to find that the door was already open. Fawn pulled it shut behind us and I put Ib down.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Fawn said with a smile.

"I thought you were dead!" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Please don't do that to me." Her orange eyes sparkled for a second, but it went so fast it might've just been an illusion. _'I've only been with her for about an hour, and I've already grown attached to her...'_ I thought.

"Don't worry Knight, I'm fine." She told me. "What, are you in love with me or something?"

"No, I just don't want you dying." I told her.

"Alright, alright, I was kidding." She said with a smirk. "We should get going though. Or at lease find somewhere to rest. Ib looks like she's about to pass out."

* * *

I sat next to Ib on the floor. She was asleep, and Garry was keeping guard at the door. The room was completely silent. At that point in time, I couldn't stand silence. Silence at times like that is the worst. Before I could say anything, Garry did.

"So, are you really from the gallery?" He asked me.

"Where else would I be from?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh. "It's been racking my mind since I met you. When I asked if you were from the gallery, you hesitated a little. Why?"

"I dunno." I lied. "Any other questions you have?"

"Your eyes, are they really orange?" I laughed.

"That's something everyone asks." I told him with a smile. "But yeah, they're orange. My mom said that it's because of my personality."

"And what did she say about your personality?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"She said it's fiery. That I don't ever think before I do something. It always gets me in trouble. Not with teacher, but with the other kids. That's why I'm glad I came today. I got away from all of it."

"How do you get in trouble with the other kids?" Garry asked.

"Hm, someone actually cares." I said. "It's not _all _the kids. Just the people who make fun of people, and who are jerks. I never let them get away with it, and that just makes it all worse."

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always right." Garry told me. There was a small rustling sound as Ib woke up.

"Ib, you're awake!" I said. "Are you alright."

"I had a nightmare." She answered. I pulled her close and gave her a hug. "I was stuck in the gallery, and in the end I died."

"Don't worry." I told her in a soothing voice. "You'll be fine. I promise you." She let go of me and nodded. She handed Garry his coat.

"Here." He held out a piece of yellow candy. "Take it. Go ahead and eat it." She smiled and put it in her pocket. "So, are you guys ready to go?"

"I guess so." I answered. I stood up, and helped them both up.

"I'm ready." Ib answered. _'She's so optimistic. To tell the truth, I'm scared to death.'_

_'Aw, you're scared?'_ _A voice in my head said._

_ 'Mary?' I asked it._

_ 'Yup.' She told me. 'Looks like I've made my way into your head.'_

_ 'Looks like you did.' I told her. 'But you'll be gone soon little girl. You're not even a girl. You're a painting.' She was silent. 'Yeah, just leave.'_

_ 'Never.' She said. 'Just watch your rose from now on, alright?' She said before the voice disappeared._

After that, I decided to do the exact opposite of what I usually do. I looked at my rose. One of the orange petals was replaced by a yellow one. That was the point I realized that all this was really happening. And I also realized that a psycho painting girl was taking me over.

* * *

**A/N: MARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OC'S HEAD!? Lols, but this changed POVs a few times. Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading, and BYHE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was gonna post this yesterday, because it was my birthday and all. But the power went out, and then the internet didn't work, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy though! So, read on.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter Four:_

_Mary Joins In_

"There's nothing here!" I exclaimed as we walked around the hallway. We had checked every room, but there was nothing at all.

"We still have one room that we haven't checked." Garry said in a reassuring tone. "And we have the code if we need it."

"Yeah, let's try it." Ib told me. I just nodded and followed them. _'C'mon Fawn!'_ I said inside my head. _'You have to cover it up the best you can. Don't let it affect you at all!'_

_ 'Cover what up?' Mary asked. 'Me?'_

_ 'They don't need to know you're here, because soon enough you'll be gone.' I answered._

_ 'You keep believing that.' She said before disappearing._

"See, we just put in 'Abyss of the Deep', and we're all set." Garry said as he opened the door. We all stepped in, but there was nothing there. Just a red and black painting.

"That's an extremely off putting painting." Garry pointed out. Once he said that, the lights went off. "Fawn, Ib? Are you alright?"

"Fine." I answered.

"I'm alright." Ib said.

"Alright. I have a lighter, so we won't have to stay in the dark." Garry said before lighting the room up. Once I saw the scene, I covered Ib's eyes. Things like, 'Don't kill me!' and 'STOP!' were written all over the room in what looked like crayon.

"Let's leave." I told Garry. I kept my hand over Ib's eyes until we left the room. Once we left, there were red footprints covering the floor. They were in blood. _'Are you messing with us for a reason?' I asked._

_ 'It's just fun.' She answered. 'Soon I won't be the one toying with them. Only two petals left.'_ _She chuckled before leaving._

I looked down at my rose. Four of the six petals were yellow. I did my best to stay calm, and luckily, no one noticed. We followed the footprints until we came to an opening. We decided to go through it. Once we did, the devil ran into us. If you don't know who that is, it's Mary.

"AH!" She said when she looked up at us.

"Could you be someone from the gallery?" Garry asked.

"Yes." She lied.

"Well, I'd imagine you're looking for a way out." Garry said. "And we can't leave a little girl running around, now can we? Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"I'm Garry, this is Ib, and that's Fawn."

"It's nice to meet you Ib." Mary said.

"You too." Ib answered.

"Teehee!" Mary laughed before standing in front of me. "It's nice to meet you too Fawn."

"Sure." I answered. She smiled before walking over to Ib. The two of them started talking like they were best friends. I just stayed in the back by myself.

"You okay?" Garry asked. He had decided to stand next to me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just a little shaken."

"I can understand. Someone shouldn't go through all of this."

"A lot of things shouldn't happen, but they do, don't they?" I asked him. He just looked at me before smiling. "What're you smiling for?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"That's not it." _'Of course it isn't. For some reason I like you.'_

_ 'That's so cute! But love is a tragic thing. Epically for someone who only has one petal left.' Mary's voice said._

I looked at the orange rose in my pocket. One orange petal, and five yellow ones. We made our way into a room full of creepy blue dolls. On the wall was a giant painting of one. I shuddered a little at the sight of it.

"What're these things?!" Garry said.

"They're cute!" Mary said. "What do you think Ib?"

"I wanna pet it." Ib answered. She was hallucinating. Of course _she _was the one who got to see bunnies.

"You're into this kind of thing?" Garry asked. "What about you Fawn?"

"I just wanna get out of here." I answered. Garry started to go through the bookshelves. Every so often he would pick up a book and skim through it.

One doll fell off the shelf it was on, and a key came out. "Do you think it went to the other door we saw?" Mary asked.

After hearing her 'wonderful' idea, we went to check it out. Before we could get there, a rose started to grow out of a painting. Garry took my arm and pulled me out of the way of the vines coming from the ground. Ib and Mary were left on the other side.

"Are you two okay?" Garry asked.

"We're fine." Ib and Mary said.

"I can't burn through the vines. They're solid stone." Garry said.

"We should split up and see if we meet up somewhere." Mary suggested.

"I don't want to split up." Ib said.

"I don't know if we have another choice." Garry said. "But be careful."

"We will." The girls said before going on their way.

"I need to punch something." I said.

"Please don't hit me." Garry begged.

"I would never hit you Garry." I said. _'IDIOT!'_ "I wanna punch that little blondie."

"Why do you want to hit Mary?!" Garry said.

"If you were in my shoes, then you'd know exactly why I want to punch her." I said before going into the other room. Garry followed me, and we both checked the room. I pushed one of the bookshelves a little, and found that one of them had a hole behind it.

"Let's go." I said to Garry. He nodded his head before following me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like that chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. But, dat's all for now readers. Thanks for reading, BYHE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Romantic chapter! Yay! Please read it.**

_Fire and Ice Chapter Five:_

_Love?_

"We went in the room for a paint ball?" Fawn said as she coughed. We had just come out of a room full of poisonous gas, for a ball of paint.

"We only have a few left." I told her. "C'mon, it'll be easy."

"I guess you're right." She told me. I held out a hand for her. She hesitated, but took it. I helped her up, and she coughed a little more.

"You're cautious, aren't you?" I asked her.

"You could put it that way." She answered. She looked around for a door that would open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. She kept walking until she found a door that opened. Inside was a whole library.

"There's a long story behind that." She said before sitting cross-legged on the floor. with a book. She flipped the pages before pulling out a green paint ball.

"Well, we have a lot time, don't we?" I asked her. "I don't think anytime's passed. My watch hasn't worked since we got here."

"Okay, so we have time." She said. "Why should I tell you, Knight?" She didn't say it with angry, she said it with curiousity.

"Because I want to know." I said before sitting cross-legged in front of her. She took a sigh in before complying.

"Well, I have a temper, and I always act before I think. This didn't exactly work well for me in school." She said honestly. "People made fun of me, and harassed me. At first, I didn't care what other people think. At least I had my friends, right? Well, that was wrong. Soon enough, my 'friends' joined in and started being mean to me too. I guess I haven't trusted people as much since that happened."

"Well, I promise you that you can trust me." I told her. That same sparkle came to her eyes, but left as soon as it came. _'That always happens when I'm nice to her. Or at least, it seems that way...'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright." She said to me before putting the book away. "Maybe I can trust you." She stood up, and helped me up.

"Well, we should keep looking." I told her.

"We haven't checked the other side of this room." She told me. We went to the other side of the room, where some bookshelves should've been. I could see the marks on the floor.

"A paintball." On the middle of the floor was a purple paintball. I picked it up, and like all the others, it disappeared. Fawn just looked through all the books again.

"A book on Guertena's works." She said. She flipped through some pages. "Nothing interesting. Wanna take a look?" I nodded and gently took the book from her.

_'There's nothing here.'_ I thought as I read. Until I got to the page of paintings that started with m. _'That's,,, MARY!'_ I thought aloud. "Fawn, Mary's a painting."

"I knew that we couldn't trust her." She said. "Now I just wanna punch her face even more."

* * *

"Can I see your rose for a second?" Garry asked me. "I just wanna make sure she didn't do anything to it." I stood still. _'He said I can trust him. I should give it to him.'_ I took my rose out of my pocket. Only one orange petal left.

He held it gently in his hand. "I thought it was orange." He said to me.

"It was." I answered.

"But now most of it's yellow." He said. "How did this happen?"

"Who's the only person in this place with a yellow rose." I asked, not wanting to say who it was. It was quiet as he thought of his answer.

"Mary..." He said it quietly. "What is she doing to you?!" He asked with venom dripping from his voice.

"Why do you care so much Garry?" I asked him, not looking him in the eye. _'Yep. I know she's screwing with me now. Little bitch. Messing with my emotions.'_

"I care because," He took a deep breath in. "I care because I love you Fawn." My eyes widened once he had said it. He pulled his hands off of my shoulders. "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but there's something about you. Something that-"

I cut him off and pressed my lips against his. _'NO! NO! NO!' Mary yelled inside my head as me and Garry kissed. 'I'm not gonna let either of you be happy.'_ That's when my world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, what's happening? Find out next chapter! Please review, and favorite, and follow. Thanks for reading, and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, it's supposed be. Just read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter 6:_

_Mary's Here_

_ 'Finally. I'll be real.' I said to myself. 'I'll be able to take care of Garry, and me and Ib can be together forever.' I laughed. 'And Fawn's out of her misery, so I'm just a great person, aren't I?' I said as I slashed the mannequin's head. 'She's all mine now. ALL MINE!'_

* * *

**A/N: That's the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I want it short like this on purpose. Just roll with me. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

__**A/N: Wow, I've gotten these chapters out fast! Heh. So, please go ahead and read on.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter 7:_

_Fawn_

_ 'I'm sorry Garry.' I thought. I would've said it, but I no longer had control. 'I really did love you, and I wanted to be with you. Mary's just too strong for me. Goodbye.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo0oooooooooooooo0000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"FAWN!" I said as I saw her fall to the floor. She wasn't dead though. Her rose fell from her fingers. It was completely yellow. _'No. This can't be happening. Mary can't have her!'_ I shook her a little. Her eyes snapped open, but they were blue now.

"Ugh, I was getting tired of you and Fawn." Mary said as she picked herself up. "At least you know that she loves you back. Now you can dream of her in heaven." She pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket. She flipped the knife up and advanced toward me.

"Fawn, I know you're still in there! Don't let her control you!" I yelled. "That's not you! Just trust me!" The knife dropped from Mary's hand and clattered onto the floor.

"She still has some control." Mary said out loud. "Well, it'll take a lot more than that to take your body back."

"C'mon Fawn! I need you back!" I said. Mary doubled over at these words. "Just give her body back Mary. Even if you have her body, you'll still be a painting! You'll just be on a different canvas!" I yelled at her.

"What? My friends told me that taking her body would make me a real girl." She said.

"They didn't know." I said to her softly. "Stealing bodies doesn't make you anymore real than you would be without it." She frowned.

"They would never lie to me." She told me.

"I never said they lied." I pointed out. "I just said they didn't know."

"My friends are this place. They know everything about it!" She yelled.

"Please Mary, just give Fawn her body back." I asked. "She didn't do anything to you."

"She was miserable before." She said to me. "I brought her here. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have even met you. So, be happy boy." She snapped.

"Didn't you bring all of us here?" I asked her.

"I directed you and Ib here." Mary tole me. "Fawn on the other hand, well, I shouldn't tell you that. She'll tell you."

"How can she tell me? Don't you have control of her?"

"Yeah, but she's putting up too much of a fight." Mary admitted. "I won't be here for too long. I'll just have to find someone else that I can use." She said with a shrug. "I can't even say how long I have. There's no amount of time in this world."

"But, Fawn, she'll come back?" I asked hopefully.

"Eventually." Mary answered.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"Because it's not like you'll be leaving. Just think, you can spend forever with Fawn." She said with a fake smile. "So, while you finish solving this puzzle, I'll be here." She said. _'You'll get Fawn back, and it'll all be worth it.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo0oooooooooooooo0000000000 00000000000000000000000000o

_"GET OUT MARY!" I said as I fought for control of my body._

_ "NEVER!" She yelled back. "Your body's mine now."_

_ "YOU JUST SAID THAT I WOULD GAIN CONTROL AGAIN!" I told her._

_ "I lied." She admitted openly. "Yes, you do have enough fight in you, but you're barely using any of it. I just wanted Garry off my back for the time being. So that I'll be able to fight you a little better."_

_ "You little-"_

_ "Don't swear around nine year olds." She told me with a sadistic smile._

_ "Screw you!" I said as I ran up and kicked her across the face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!" I yelled as I attacked her._

_ "NEVER!" She yelled as she punched me across the face._

_ "It's on little girl." I told her as I kneed her in the stomach. I grabbed her face between my two hands. "I love Garry, and you won't keep me from him." I said as I smashed her to the ground._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo0oooooooooooooo0000000000 0000000000000000000000000o_

"Let's get going." Mary said to me.

"Don't we need a key?" I asked her.

"I'll open the door for us." She told me like I was stupid. She turned the doorknob, and there was a click. "Now, are you coming?"

_'Do it for Fawn.'_ I told myself. "Yes." I said before following her.

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed something... I haven't been saying much in my author's notes lately. Nothing much has been happening lately though... So, you'll know if something big happens in my life. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and BYHE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm already to chapter eight! WOW! I'm happy now. But, this chapter has a lot in it, even if it's short. Sorry about that... But, if you're okay with that, then read on.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter 8:_

_Back?_

_ "How can you be so strong?!" Mary yelled at me. We had been fighting for awhile, and she was losing. Badly._

_ "I'm not sure." I told her. "Love does crazy things to you." I told her as I kneed her stomach. She fell down to her knees and coughed up a little blood. "Now, are you going to give my body back, or am I going to have to attack you more?" I asked as I stood over her._

_ "Fine. Take your body back." She told me. "I'll still take Ib though. She'll be mine." She said before she dissolved._

"She did it." Mary said out of nowhere. She fell to her knees on the ground. I looked at the rose that she had. The roses were slowly turning from bright yellow to a fiery orange. _'She's back.'_ I thought.

"I'm a total boss." Fawn said once she woke up.

"Not even gonna ask." I said as I lifted her up. "I'm just glad you're back." I told her.

"Me too." She said with a smile. "We need to get going." She told me. "Mary's trying to take Ib."

"Take her over?"

"No. Take her." She answered.

"Well, we should finish looking for the paint balls." I said.

"Sure." She said. She was kind of quiet while we looked around. _'What's up with her?' _I thought to myself.

"THIS THING AGAIN?!" She yelled. A blue doll head was sitting on the ground. Something was written on the wall next to it. "'I have a treasure, and I'm not giving it to you.'" She read.

"How are we gonna get it?" I asked her.

"Rip it open." She said as she ripped open the thing's head. A orange paint ball came out. The small head went hopping into the room beside it.

"The door's open, should we go in?" I asked.

"I guess we should try it." She answered before holding the door open for the two of us.

I looked at the room we were in. Full of blue dolls. There was a white paint ball in the front. _'See, this is where memorizing the walkthrough comes in handy. I told you I would need it someday Mom!' _I said in my head.

"Oh, there's a paintball." Garry said. He went over and took it. "Now, we should go get Ib." When he tried to open the door, it locked. "It was just open a few minutes ago." He said as he tried it again."

"They've got the key." A voice said. **'**_Stupid Mary.'_I thought to myself.

"Well, let's go get it." I said to Garry.

"No." The voice said again. "Garry gets it, or Ib dies."

"Um, alright." Garry said. A giant blue doll started to come out of the painting.

"It's in the white one at the front of the room!" I said. He ripped it opened and grabbed the small key. He unlocked the door, and the two of us ran out. I slammed the door behind the both of us and took a seat on the floor.

"How'd you know where the key was?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I stood up.

"You were able to tell me exactly where the key was." Garry said. "Does this have anything to do with the secret Mary was talking about?"

"I don't have any secrets." I lied.

"Well, how'd you know that it was in there?" He asked me.

"Ugh. You're gonna think I'm a crazy psycho path." I told him.

"No I won't." He told me. "I promise that I'll believe you." I sighed and gave in.

"Look, I'm not from here." I told him.

"None of us are." He told me with a confused look.

"I mean, where the gallery is, I'm not from there." I explained. "I'm not from this world. I'm from a parallel universe in a sense." He was quiet. "Where I'm from, this is all a game. None of it actually happened."

"But it's happening right now!" Garry exclaimed.

"That's not the point!" I snapped. "I'm not from here, and I don't know how I even got here! All I know is that Mary brought me here for some reason. And for some weird twisted reason, I'm not mad that I ended up here." He was silent. "See, you don't care." I said before walking off.

* * *

**A/N: What's wrong with ya Garry? What're ya doing?! Lols. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review if you enjoyed. Have any ideas? Review, or PM me. Dat's all. BYHE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry this took so long. And if you read one of my other stories, (I can't remember which one it was on) I talked about making something at my birthday. It's taken awhile to find out what that was, but now I know! I'm writing a Fruits Basket story, and I'll give you a preview. AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter 9:_

_Ib_

"Ib, you promised we'd leave together." Mary said to me. I back away from her until I hit a wall. "You promised me, didn't you?"

"Mary, please stop." I told her as I shook in my place. I wanted to run, but it felt like my feet were stuck to the ground.

"STOP MARY!" Fawn said as she ran up the stairs. She slammed Mary in the stomach with her head. They both toppled onto the floor.

"FAWN!" Garry yelled as he came running after her. He picked her up off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"She cut my arm." Fawn said. She had a cut running from her shoulder to her elbow. "Stupid palette knife." She ripped a little off of her shirt to cover the cut. I could see Garry blushing like crazy, but I didn't know why.

"Garry, why are you blushing?" I asked. Garry snuck off to a corner, but Fawn laughed.

"Ib, that's something that you don't need to know right now." She told me with a smile. "But, Ib, Mary was never a real girl. She was just a painting."

"She was saying something about you Fawn." I told her. "She was talking about how she should have never brought you here."

"Well, luckily for me, she did." Fawn told me. "I was bullied at my school, and now that I'm here I'm far away from that."

"But don't you want to leave?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! But since I came here, I met you two, and you've proved to be the best friends ever." She told me with a smile. "I'm gonna move out as soon as I get out of here."

"Kay." I said before we started on our way out of the room.

We were walking down a star filled path. It was really beautiful. I was hoping it would get my mind off of Garry, but it came no where near there. It just made me think of him more. No matter what I thought of, it always lead right back to him.

Speaking of Garry, he had been blushing when I ripped my shirt a little. I only ripped a tiny strip around the stomach. It wasn't showing anything. Now he keeps staring at me, and it's getting on my nerves.

"Could you tell me why you're looking at me?" I snapped as I stopped and looked at him. He looked at me.

"Because I am." He huffed.

"Well, I need a good reason before I start to consider you a pervert." I told him with a glare.

"Fine." He said. "It's just that I hurt you, and I want to make you feel better."

"By staring at me?"

"I was trying to figure out how to make you feel better." He told me.

"Well save your little fantasies for when we get out of this place." I told him before starting on my way again. Ib was far in front of us. "Ib! Wait up!" I said as I ran after her. Garry followed soon after.

We made our way to a chalk world. Fawn frowned and Garry looked around. I just smiled at the beautiful world. I checked a house, but there was nothing in it. I tried the gallery, but it was locked. "Hey, I found some writing." I heard Fawn say.

"'The key is in the toy box.'" Garry read. "Well, we just need to find this toy box."

"Let's go this way." Fawn suggested. We followed her until we saw a house. "Wanna go in?"

"Let's try it." Ib said. She opened the door and we all went inside. We looked around, and found a small bucket. Before we left, the door opened again.

"Where are you guys?" It was a girl. I could hear something swinging. She growled and left.

"Was that Mary?" I asked the two of them.

"It was." Fawn said with a frown. "C'mon, let's get going. This place is creeping me out." We grabbed the bucket and left.

We walked around some more until we found a river. Fawn dipped the bucket in until it was full. Garry took the bucket while me and Fawn looked for something to use the water for.

"A tulip." I said. There was a blue tulip, but it was only a bud. "Maybe we need to water it." Garry poured some of the water onto the budding plant. It grew until a flower grew. Inside the flower was a small key. Fawn picked it up and looked at it.

"It's the key to the gallery."

* * *

**A/N: The gallery huh? Well, I think this is going to be coming to a close soon. That sucks, because I was enjoying writing this. Anyways, please review, thanks for reading, and here is your free preview of: _A Riceball Can Belong in a Fruits Basket_**

_"C'mon Crystal. Don't do this!" I said to my whited haired friend. (Don't worry, she also seventeen.) Like always, she didn't say anything. For awhile she had stopped talking, and now she wanted to run away._

_We were in the forest by her house now. She was still walking at a fast pace, and I was still following. I wasn't losing her that easily. I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face me. I looked at those icy blue eyes, and saw that they were full of tears._

_"You don't need to do this Crys." I said to her. She didn't reply. "I can stop the people at school." She just shook her head. We were deep in the woods by now, and it was super dark. "Let's sleep here." I suggested. "It's getting late, and we're far from your house."_

_She nodded and laid down next to me. We looked up at the stars, and before I knew what was happening, I was asleep. 'Please take us away. Bring us somewhere nice. Somewhere that could help Crystal.' I thought as I dreamed._

**Sorry if that sounds short. Please tell me if you liked it. But, BYHE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter! I'm already writing the next one. So, this chapter is kind of fast, but not much happens. Anyways, please read on peoples!**

* * *

_Fire and Ice Chapter 10:_

_The Toy Box_

"Now that we're done with all those stupid shapes," I started. "We can take this key and get out of this place."

"Yay!" Ib said.

"Yep." Fawn said. _'She doesn't seem happy...'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Fawn," I said once I let Ib get ahead of us. "Are you okay? You don't seem happy that we're gonna get out of here."

"I might go back to my world when we leave here." She told me. "I don't see why you care. You probably want me back there anyways."

"Fawn, I don't want you to leave me." I told her. She just ignored me.

"And why's that?" She asked me.

"Because I love you." I said. Fawn stopped walking, and Ib looked at the two of us. "Fawn, since the moment I met you, I thought you were beautiful, and when we started talking, I knew I was in love with you." Her eyes sparkled.

"Garry, I don't know what to say." She said.

"Just say 'I love you'." I told her.

"I love you Garry." She said before kissing my cheek. "But we need to get Ib back home. Even if that means I'll never see you again." I just nodded. She smiled and took my hand. "Don't be sad. It was bound to happen anyways."

"Alright." I said as I kissed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"So this is the toy box we've been looking for?" Garry asked. I nodded. All of a sudden, my arm started to hurt.

"Do you need a better look?" Mary asked before pushing the three of us in.

When I woke up, the pain in my arm was gone, but my head hurt. _'It's probably from falling this far.'_ I sat up and looked around. The floor was covered in horrible crayon drawings. There were dolls, manquins, and other misfits all over. I checked my pocket for my rose, knowing that Ib would lose her's.

"Good, it's there." I said as I stood up. I started to walk around looking for everyone. First I found Ib's rose. I picked it up and placed it with mine. Then I found the girl herself. "Hey Ib." I said as I shook her awake.

"Fawn?" She asked.

"You dropped this." I held out her rose. She took it carefully from my hand.

"Where's Garry?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't looked around much." I said. We both took a look around. I saw Garry laying in the same position as when I first met him.

_Flashback_

_ "Um, Fawn?" Ib asked me._

_ "Yeah Ib?" I returned._

_ "There's a man on the floor." She said. She wasn't lying. I kneeled in front of the body that she was talking about. The man had purple hair, and blue eyes that were half opened. It was Garry. _'God dammit. This boy is hot.'_ I thought to myself._

_ "Are you alright?" I asked him._

_ "It... It hurts." He muttered._

_ "Don't worry Garry." I whispered in his ear. "You're not gonna die."_

_Flashback Over_

_'He doesn't even remember that.'_ I thought as I looked at him. "Hey Garry. If you don't want to die, then you should wake up."

"Why'd you just say that?" Garry asked groggily.

"It got you up, didn't it?" I asked him.

"We should go find the key." Ib suggested. After explaining to Garry where we were, we started to look around some more. It was a pretty creepy place.

"I found it!" I said as I picked up the ugly pink key. "Now let's leave."

"Is it me, or did those things start moving?" Garry asked.

"Let's start running now." I suggested. Garry picked Ib up and we ran out of the toy box until we came to a room. There was a door leading out, but it was locked. The other door was blocked by plants.

"I can burn them with my lighter." Garry said before setting them ablaze. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought as we walked through the doorway.

In the back of the room was a canvas with broken glass. "Burn it." I said to Garry. "That's Mary's canvas."

"You guys need to leave." Mary said. A pain sparked in my arm. It grew larger and spread farther every time she came closer to us. Soon it was too much and I fell to the floor. "Aw, are you hurt Fawn?" She asked with a snicker.

"What'd you do to her?!" Garry yelled.

"Nothing really. Just put a bit of paint in her. Whenever she comes close to me, she starts to hurt. The only way the pain will go away is for her to get away from me."

"How'd you get the paint in her?" He asked.

"When she cut me with the pallet knife." I answered. "Just burn the painting Garry." I said as my vision started to blur.

"Fawn?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Just... burn... it..." I said as the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: This took me like an hour to upload because I was at Youtube at the same time. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and BYHE!**


	11. How it Ended

_**No one really knows how this story ended. There are many different theories, many different stories. Maybe you have your own endings, I don't know. But these are mine.**_

_**-Dancing Rain**_


	12. Ending One

I stood there looking at the rose. Something about it just made me feel like something was missing. Like it was some kind of reminder, but I couldn't make any connections. A small girl came over and looked up at me. Her eyes were red, and her hair was brown. Had I seen this girl before?

"Excuse me mister, but what are you looking at?" She asked me.

"It's a sculpture of a rose, but I think it's something from a memory. I just can't connect it to real life for some reason." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you like this."

"It's alright." She answered. "I like hearing people talk about art." I put my hands in my coat pocket, and I felt a small handkerchief. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"Oh, here's your handkerchief Ib." I said. I could see the memory in my head. Mary and her pallet knife, giving Ib the lighter, and a girl with blonde hair and orange eyes. "Fawn." I muttered.

"Do you remember too Garry?" She asked.

"We need to find Fawn!" I exclaimed, getting a few looks from the other people. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "I mean, she must be here somewhere."

After looking through the museum, and not finding her, we took a break. "Hey Garry." Ib said. She fished something out of her pocket. It was a silver ring. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a ring from Fawn." She answered. I took it and examined it. It was just a regular silver ring, nothing special. "She said to give it to you if anything happened to her. She said it's a promise ring. 'A promise to love you forever.'" Ib told me. I placed the ring on my finger and stood up.

"We still need to find her." I answered. "I need to thank her." We finally came across her, but not like we expected. It was a painting of her. It was named, _'Lost Love.'_

"That's her." Ib said with wide eyes. "Sh-sh-she's a painting." I didn't care anymore. I let the tears fall down my face. Fawn was gone, and that's all there was too. I had lost the one girl I loved.

* * *

I rubbed my head and looked around. I was in my bedroom. At my house. In a different universe. "GOD DAMNIT!" I took a pillow and threw it against the wall. I let the tears of sadness and anger drop to the floor. I didn't care anymore. "Fuck it all." I said as I dropped to the floor with my head in my hands. I broke into hysterics. "They-they probably don't even r-re-remember me."

I dug my hand into my pocket and felt for the small ring I wanted to give to Garry. It was gone. For a second a freaked out, until I remember what I told Ib.

_Flashback_

_"Ib, this is something for Garry. If something ever happens to him, tell him it's a promise ring. 'A promise to love you forever.' Alright?" She nodded and I handed the girl the small silver ring. It was nothing special, just a silver ring. I had gotten it from my real dad when I was younger, and I carried it around on a silver chain. He told me to give it to someone I really loved._

_ "Do you love Garry?" Ib asked me, her red eyes looking up at me expectantly._

_ "Of course I do Ib." I told her. "I would spend the rest of my life with him if I had the chance." She smiled at me and put the ring in her pocket._

_ "I hope you two are really happy together."_

_Flashback End_

"Thank you Ib." I said. "And I love you Garry."

_**Ending: Lost Love**_


	13. Ending Two

I looked at myself in the mirror. Blonde hair, orange eyes, pale skin. Perfect. Fawn was dead and I had taken her spot. I was in her universe now, and no one would suspect a thing. I chuckled softly to myself and threw a dead rose to the ground.

"Watch out world." I said as I opened the door. "Mary's here."

_**Ending: The Replacment**_


	14. Ending Three

"'The Fabricated World.'" I read the name of the painting aloud. I had just gotten back from my adventures with Ib and Garry, and I knew they didn't remember. I played with the ring in my pocket. Ib had given it back to me once we were about to go through the painting. Of course, Garry luckily hadn't seen it, but I didn't think enough to give it to him. Now I wouldn't see him again.

I sighed and started to walk around the rest of the museum. It looked like Garry and Ib had left already. It looked like it was time to started my own life. Before I could do anything, a guy appeared in front of me. His hair was a light purple and his eyes a light blue. It was, "G-Garry?"

"Fawn." He said. He put a hand on my face and used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears coming down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I'd never see you again." I told him. "And you're right here in front of me."

"It's alright." He said in a whisper. He kissed my forehead. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving." He softly pressed my lips on his.

"You better not leave me Knight." I said with a smirk as I pulled him close and kissed him. _'I could get used to this.'_

_**Ending: Fire and Ice**_


End file.
